


Crossover!

by Moonfrost209



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Other, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost209/pseuds/Moonfrost209
Summary: Some of these are crossovers, some are one-shots, some are just incorrect quotes. This is a jumble of stuff.
Relationships: I do not wanna tag all of these so I'll make them in the summary of the chapter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is the intro, but uh, be warned for yaoi/yuri hell.


	2. Incorrect quote #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CROSSOVER CHAP
> 
> Midoriya and Tanjiro decide to introduce Bakugo and Hashibira.

Tanjiro: Inosuke, meet Bakugo. Bakugo is Midoriya's frien-  
Bakugo: I'LL BLOW YOU TO SHREDS! THAT NERD AND I AREN'T FRIENDS!  
Inosuke, pulling out his swords: KAKUGO BATSUKI! WHAT DID YOU CALL THE GREAT KING INOSUKE?!  
Midoriya, watching Bakugo start up his quirk: KACC- YOU KNOW WHAT, TANJIRO, JUST RUN-


	3. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't a crossover, and is just a nice little thing I wanted to write for KnY. This is spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the manga.

His life was full of death. Giyuu Tomioka, former and very last water hashira. It was sad to him, that the most people that he lost that mattered to him didn't die because of their duties as demon slayers, and that almost everyone he grew to care about had died some other way. First, he lost his family, including his beloved older sister Tsutako. Second, he had lost Sabito, someone he had truely loved. His losses as a demon slayer were blurry, but not the final fight. He could remember everyone that died in order of the moment he got notified of their deaths. His next most important loss would have to go to Urokodaki. His sensei, but also the only person he could really see as some sort of father figure. The one who raised him. Everyone who had survived had gotten to know him, as Kanao took place as the head of the butterfly estate. She had everyone move into the estate so that they could all stay close, even after the corps had disbanded. Nezuko, Tanjiro, and Giyuu himself had all requested inviting their sensei to the estate. The next deaths that were to arise belonged to Tanjiro and Sanemi. Tanjiro before Sanemi because of the disease he had inherited from his family. Sanemi died due to a disease as well, because of his bold decision to travel by foot to another city and back. The next death belonged to Zenitsu, then Inosuke because of an unknown cause. Giyuu didn't know how or why Zenitsu died, but he knew that Inosuke died because he wouldn't leave Zenitsu's side no matter what anyone says. There was only him, the estate girls, Nezuko, and Senjuro left. Now, Aoi was chatting with Nezuko, Senjuro, and Kanao. Sumi, Kiyo, and Naho were playing in the garden, no matter the fact that the three were now into their thirties. Giyuu was sitting in his room, watching the scene when he saw a flash of peach that he remembered much too well. He turned around and saw the one and only, Sabito. Sabito was smiling at the time, reaching out toward Giyuu. Giyuu grabbed his hand and smiled, somehow reverting to his younger form. He hugged Sabito as he felt himself get carried away. The remaining people alive found him later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I thought of this and wanted to post it before school so sorry if this feels rushed, I need to fix some plushes and stuff while I'm in class because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who deals with online school! If you enjoyed, please comment to let me know!


	4. The fandoms arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so uh haha-

YnN: Kimetsu no yaiba sucks, and the emo water dude is just a knock off Ray  
KnY: He isn't, and at least I didn't write out a fandom favorite from the manga and completely change the anime from the manga  
SAO: guys, just look at s3 of-  
Seven Deadly Sins: Don't you dare, and at least I didn't bring my anime or MANGA to shame  
Re: Zero: HEY! WHY COME AFTER LIGHT NOVELS?  
BNHA: Hey, didn't the mangaka of HxH-  
HxH: it's still a manga stupid. And if you wanna go after someone here, go after the BNHA character designs, or the ending of Evangellion.  
Anohana (Ano Hi Mita no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai): Any complaints here?  
Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso: it's called having too many dramatic moments  
JSHK: You're one to talk  
all the other fandoms: *arguing over everything*  
Hetalia: ...should we jump in?


	5. The main character learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako nO-

Hanako: YOU CAN'T HURT ME!! I'M A MAIN CHARACTER!!  
The bully characters: Being a main character only means you can't die, dumbass. We can still hurt you though, we can even kill your family!  
Hanako: ...what if I kill some of them first?  
The bully chars.: what-  
Hanako: What-


	6. 100 HITS?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 hits!!!

OHGOD-

HOW DID WE GET OVER 100 HITS ALREADY??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT SO TYSM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Hey, where's ADAM?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SK8 the Infinity crossover with JSHK because I think that Hanako would fit in this situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god

Langa: Hey guys...where's ADAM? I thought we were going to have a beef today...  
JOE, hiding Cherry, Hanako, Miya, and Reki: I think he died in a car crash at exactly 3:00 AM  
Everyone behind Joe: OH COME ON YOU HAD TO TELL HIM THE EXACT TIME-

I headcannon that Joe's a terrible liar lmao


End file.
